kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Lecrar
Height: 105 meters Weight: 69,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Primarily melee Primary Attacks: Blood sucking jaws Secondary Attacks: “Hugging” Primary Weapon: Blood Blast Secondary Weapon: Leech Launch Energy Style: Blood Consumption Overview A lone meteor landed in the Louisiana bayou. Nobody thought anything of it, but within time, corpses of torn apart crocodiles completely drained of blood began to rise in number. Not a soul could explain it, but it appeared as if some sort of giant leech was behind it! An expedition into the heart of the swampland uncovered not one, but dozens of huge leeches mutated by the meteorite. When the townsfolk began to hunt down the killers, the predatory monsters converged, becoming a mass of slithery bodies and toothy jaws… Lecrar was born! Origin Lecrar isn’t one kaiju, but actually eight giant-sized leeches compiled together. Each creature has a sort of hive mind, allowing them to “think” as a single unit, though intelligence isn’t high on its abilities. The monster lives to feed, hunting down humans and kaiju alike without remorse. It isn’t a naturally evil kaiju, in fact it has engaged in battles against villainous entities with the sole desire of draining them of blood. Energy System: Like a leech, Lecrar survives on the blood of others. However, this leech is much more combat effective and predatory compared to its much smaller cousins. To restore health and energy, one of Lecrar’s eight jaws must clamp onto a victim and begin draining them of blood. The more jaws he can attach, the faster his recovery. Ranged Combat Lecrar always has a large supply of blood loaded in a secondary organ in his body. This supply acts as two things. Its primary role is like that of a camel’s hump: to store blood to survive on when prey can’t be found. However, when in battle, it can use this very blood to spray from any of his jaws. It can spray at such force that it can floor enemy kaiju. The secondary attack is the ability to break down into its eight leech mutations, often spinning around to gain momentum before releasing one of its arms like a rocket. The launched leech will then attach itself to the opponent or return to the body. Melee Combat Lecrar is a very dangerous monster to engage in melee with. Its eight jaws can rip through even the toughest of anti-kaiju defense armor with ease. Not only are its teeth extremely sharp and durable, the jaws themselves can spin like a rotary saw, allowing Lecrar to rip huge chunks of flesh and steel from his attackers. The sheer power of the leech’s body, being virtually all muscle, means he is also a rather strong kaiju. If he gets hold of you in a sort of hug, forget about it. You won’t escape. Weaknesses Lecrar is like a leech and shies away from fire to the extreme. He doesn’t like heat. End of story. External Links *Unofficial Lecrar Design Thread Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Maroon Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Male kaiju Category:Mutant